Implantable cardiac rhythm management devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart have been developed in order to treat a number of cardiac disorders. A pacemaker, for example, is a device which paces the heart with timed pacing pulses, most commonly for the treatment of bradycardia where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate. Pacemakers have also been developed that provide appropriately timed electrical stimulation to one or more heart chambers in an attempt to improve the coordination of atrial and/or ventricular contractions, termed cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). Currently, a most common form of CRT applies stimulation pulses in either a left ventricle-only pacing mode or a biventricular pacing mode, where the pace or paces are delivered in conjunction with a bradycardia pacing mode. Implantable devices may also be used to treat cardiac rhythms that are too fast, with either anti-tachycardia pacing or the delivery of electrical shocks to terminate atrial or ventricular fibrillation by implantable cardioverter/defibrillator (ICD). The term “pacemaker” as used herein, should be taken to mean any device with a pacing functionality, such as an ICD with a pacemaker incorporated therein.